Ruhestätte Schloss
Wappen_Jura_matt.svg.png The Duke's Palace The Palace of Ruhestätte Schloss or The Resting Place was built in 1723 by King Matthew O'Malley as a summer palace, after he was succeeded by Tylar Kroshbon in 1740 it was left unattended until 1744 when the British General and close friend of the king, Richard Venables became the Lord Chancellor of Switzerland and was gifted the palace by King Kroshbon on January 19th, 1744. When Richard Venables burnt it down in a state of madness, the Diverti family moved the foundation out of Switzerland to a private residence owned by James Diverti... After the reformation of the Government, Duke Ironshot made this the Government of Jura's, for the Duke's residence and office while the Duke of Jura is in office. When Richard Venables returned to office as Duke of Jura he took back Schloss, he transformed into a beautiful mansion of art, taste and modern innovations, The grounds are guarded by the guardsmen regiments of the Rhine, The militia of Jura, and some retired members of the Alpen Guard ( The Duke's Own Bodyguards ) as well as Venables personal Guard the 76th Battalion of Anglo-Swiss Foot.The Palace is located on the road leading to Kroshbon Pointe, about a mile away, in Geneva. During the reign of King David I of Switzerland, the Palace fell into disrepair and was abandoned by it's staff. After Queen Genevieve took the throne of Switzerland, Richard Venables returned to the Schloss and made it his permenant home after his exile from Britain. He began to refurbish and restore the palace to it's former glory. The Palace is reknowned for it's magnifienct gardens and grounds, they are some of the finest in all of Europe, rivaling that of the France and Russia's royal palaces. Pictures skjustlew.jpg|The Rebuilt Schloss another drawing room.jpg|Drawing Room 1 drawing room.jpg|Main Drawing room the dining room.jpg|Dining Room dance hall.jpg|Dance Hall audience chamber.jpg|Audience Chamber private audience chamber.jpg|Private Audience room entrance hall.jpg|Entrance Hall imagesCAIJVTWV.jpg|Main Staircase second staircase.jpg|Second Staircase chapel.png|Chapel reception room.jpg|Reception Room the hall of china.jpg|Hall of China the marble court.jpg|The Marble Court the romansque courtyard.jpg|The Romansque Courtyard Venables Study.png|Venables Private Study Venables war room.jpg|Jura Legislature chamber/War Room Weapons room.jpg|Palace Armoury Roof artwork.png|Roof Artwork master bedroom.jpg|Venables bedroom thecanal.jpg|The Grand Canal theavenue.jpg|The Avenue of Memory thelakeone.jpg|Lake Kroshbon thelaketwo.jpg|Lake Genevieve thestream.jpg|One of the many spots of natural beauty on the estate Portraits GeneralRichardVenablesofSwitzerland.jpg|General, His Grace, The Duke of Jura, Sir Richard Venables of Argyll, Lord Commandant of the Swiss Military, Her Majesty's Royal Military Adviser, Lord Protector of Jura, Keeper of the Queen's Colours, Marquis Du'Casse QueenGenevieveI.jpg|HRH Genevieve I, By the Grace of God, Queen of the Swiss George_Murray_Portrait.jpg|His Grace, The Duke of Argyll, Sir Mathieu Venables of Normandy, Prime Minister of Switzerland, Royal Adviser to Her Majesty ArnoVenables.jpg|Sir Arno Venables, Earl of Finlaystone, Guardian of the Gate 134px-Tyler_cross_bones.png|HRH King Tylar Kroshbon I KingDavidofSwitzerland.jpg|HRH King David I KopfAlexander.jpg|His Excellency, Kopf Alexander I of Switzerland 180px-Chris.png|Former Duke Chirstopher Ironshot hannahvenables.jpg|Lady Hannah Venables, Former Wife of Lord Venables, Countess of Edrington HannahVenablesone.jpg|Lady Hannah, painted by Queen Genevieve JenniferVenables.jpg|Lady Jennifer Venables, Eldest Daughter of Lord Venables NickolaiandGiovanni.jpg|Nickolai and Giovanni Venables, painted by Lady Hannah RosannaVenables.jpg|Miss Rosanna Venables, Daughter of Lord Venables youngrosanna.jpg|Miss Emelia Venables of Switzerland Giovanni.jpg|Lord Giovanni Venables, Earl of Edrington Richardhighlands.jpg|Lord Venables, with his beloved Scottish Highlands in the distance, painted by Queen Genevieve QueenGenevieve2.jpg|Queen Genevieve in the Schloss, painted by Lord Venables aportraitofmathieu.jpg|Portrait of Sir Mathieu Venables by his son Arno Venables RichardVenablesViolin.jpg|Lord Venables with his beloved Cello in Switzerland Residents venablesswiss.jpg|General Richard Venables of Switzerland, Master of the Ruhestätte Schloss and General of the Swiss Military mathieu.jpg|Mathieu Venables, Keeper of the Keys, Master's Heir GenevieveStuff.jpg|HRH Queen Genevieve I of Switzerland, Extremely Honoured Guest of the Master Loup.jpg|HRH Kwagar Ocata, Extremely Honoured Guest of the Master joseph.jpg|Sir Joseph Grey, Honoured Guest of the Master Category:Residence